Land of the Lost: Blackout
"Blackout" is the thirteenth episode of season two of the children's television series Land of the Lost. It was directed by Bob Lally and written by Donald F. Glut and Dick Morgan. It first aired on ABC on Saturday, November 29th, 1975. In this episode, the Sleestaks embark upon an ambitious plan to plunge all of the Land of the Lost into eternal night, thus paving the way for them to eventually gain domination over the entire world. Enik enlists the aid of Rick Marshall to help him find a solution to what he believes will be the extinction of not only his species, but of that of every living creature on the planet. Synopsis ]] It is late at night and the Sleestaks are on the prowl. They approach the Pylon and activate the pyramid that allows them access. As this world's third moon, Speedy, quickly rises through the sky, the Sleestak begins manipulating crystals on the table inside the Pylon. Back at High Bluff, the Marshall family awakens. Oddly however, it is still night time outside even though all evidence points to the fact that it should be early morning. They walk out onto the edge of the bluff to survey their surroundings. Rick wonders if something might be going on with the Pylon. He instructs Will to stay behind to guard the cave while Holly and he go off to check it out. Holly brings along several crystals in case they encounter any Sleestaks. They reach the Pylon and go inside. Rick notes that one of the crystals is missing - specifically, the one that allows for the sun to rise over the horizon. He begins testing the crystals in the hopes of finding the pattern that will correct the phenomena. Holly goes outside, but a group of Sleestaks emerge and attack her. Rick hears his daughter screaming for help and he runs out to save her. He activates two crystals, creating a bright light that drives the Sleestaks back. Holly and he then race back to High Bluff. In the Lost City, Enik approaches the Sleestak leader at the Library of Skulls and petitions an audience with the council. He wants to know why the Sleestaks have made it forever dark. The Sleestak leader tells him that the time of eternal night is the time of the sacred Altrusian moth. Without fear of the sun, the Sleestak will be able to successfully capture the moths and use them to fertilize their eggs, repopulating the species as never before so that they can finally reclaim rulership over the land. Enik warns them that such a plan would not yield supremacy, but rather, extinction for the entire Altrusian race. The Sleestak council do not trust his words, fearing that he is trying to trick them into relinquishing their power to him. They exile him from the Library of Skulls. and the Library of Skulls.]] Enik goes to High Bluff and asks Rick Marshall to speak with the Sleestak council on his behalf. He tells him that he has been barred from the Library of Skulls, but by invoking what he calls Altrusian Grace, Rick would be allowed to enter the Library and ask the Skulls a single question. Those benefitting from Altrusian Grace are allowed a counselor during their audience with the Skulls. Enik volunteers to be that counselor. It is the only way the Sleestaks will let him back into the Library. Rick and Enik go to the Lost City and address the council. Under Enik's tutelage, Rick Marshall is allowed to ask the Library of Skulls one question - in two parts. The first part of the question is "What is the future of the Sleestak race if the eternal night is to continue?" The sacred smoke shows nothing, indicating that the Sleestaks have no future. The second part of the question is "Where is the second Clock Pylon". The sacred smoke shows a vague image of another Pylon guarded by three Sleestak. With his questions answered, the Sleestak council forces Rick and Enik to leave. Armed with only a rudimentary guess as to where the second Clock Pylon might be, they eventually manage to locate it. Enik masquerades as a Sleestak to distract the night patrol so Rick can enter the Pylon. He makes some quick adjustments to the Pylon matrix table and within seconds, the sun rises back into the sky. Rick's timing is most fortuitous because a group of Sleestak were preparing to scale High Bluff to capture Will and Holly. As sunlight stretches across the land however, all Sleestak are forced to return to their subterranean warrens. Enik thanks Rick Marshall for his valuable service. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the eleventh and final episode of Land of the Lost directed by Bob Lally. He directed six episodes from season one of the show and five episodes from season two. His last episode was "Gravity Storm". * This is the only episode of Land of the Lost with Donald F. Glut as a teleplay writer and story writer. * This is the eighth and final episode of Land of the Lost with Dick Morgan as a script and/or story writer. It is his thirteenth and final episode of the series as a story editor. * This episode marks the departure of actor Spencer Milligan from the series. He is replaced by Ron Harper in the season three premiere "After Shock" playing the role of Will and Holly's uncle, Jack Marshall. Rick Marshall's absence is explained away citing that he returned home after accidentally unlocking the dimensional doorway between worlds while experimenting with the Pylon matrix table. * This is the sixth appearance of actor Walker Edmiston in the role of Enik. It is his seventh appearance on the series in total. He also played Jefferson Davis Collie, III in "Downstream". * This is the seventh and final appearance of actor Jack Tingley in the role of a Sleestak. He made four appearances in season one and three appearances in season two. * This is the seventh and final appearance of actor Mike Westra in the role of a Sleestak. He made four appearances in season one and three appearances in season two. * This is the first, and to date, only known television work for actor Brian Heublein, who plays a Sleestak in this episode. * Altrusian Grace is granted to those who help a Sleestak. For one time only, they may claim protection from harm for the purpose of asking one question in the Library of Skulls. * Rick accuses Enik of being deceptive, but in "The Stranger", Enik tells him that Altrusians are incapable of lying. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1975/Episodes Category:November, 1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries